massfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Council Era (83 CE)/Arrival to Ragnora
This topic is open to any user who has a character located on Ragnora. Posts 1 Fordion Treloc As the large carrier touched down, Fordion looked around. He had been aligned with other species before, it was just part of his job, but never had he been paired with a group of war hungry krogan. He had to admit, though, that the krogan weren't as bad as his former allies made them out to be, they were warriors, like him. Soon, he and his fellow warriors were charging out their ship and heading straight into a fire fight, this was what he had to get used to. He looked around and saw rocks and dirt everywhere, the remainder of the buildings were toppled or being thrown toward the Rachni. As he looked further, he saw a large, dark cave with Rachni pouring out, he immediately knew that they were near a rachni stronghold. He quickly motioned to his new allies that they needed to meet up with a larger group of krogan and other soldiers in order to come up with a plan. He began to run to the other krogan, his team hesitantly followed. Due to his squishy skin, Fordion mostly tried to dodge the thrown objects and projectiles, but every few steps he would fire upon his enemy. After what felt like a lifetime, they had made it to their allies and had a decent area of cover. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 2 Takavor Derishama The shuttle flew over Ragnora's surface. Takavor watched the ramp drop. He turned to his men. "Soldiers show no fear, show no mercy, and show no remorse. For let iit be known that anyone who turns their backs to the enemy will face me!" he screamed his words echoing throughout the hold. He looked down at the planet, Ragnora it was called. It was nothing more than a hellhole world much like Coralus but lacking the nuclear fallout and acidic atmosphere. He looked down, there were Rachni moving towards their intended drop zone. "Put us down here." Takavor yelled over th noise of war and the engines. The pilot turned to face them. "Negative we are three clicks away from ordered DZ relax Dezba." he yelled back. Takavor hissed his forked tounge, a sign of combat and challenge. He pulled his pistol and took aim. The look on the Salarian's face turned grave. He opened his mouth. "We land here.". Takavor smiled and looked at his men. "I will meet you on the ground my brothers." he yelled before pulling his war spear from his back and looking down. The Rachni were moving only twenty feet below. He readied his spear, backed up, ran, and jumped. He hit the ground. His spear a foot ahead of him landing in a Rachni's head. he pulled it out and looked to see himself surrounded. He brought his spear around in a 360 degree sweep that killed two Rachni who were not quick enough to back up. One jumped at him. He bent his knees and angled his spear, the head lodging clean through the Rachni's face. He held his spear horizontaly and licked the Rachni's blood off, savoring the taste. Now there was a wall of Rachni forming before him. This was where the fun would begin. He gripped his spear and ran unknowing of what would happen. Foxtrot12 18:37, July 26, 2010 (UTC) 3 Fordion Treloc Fordion tried to regroup with the other soldiers but he soon realized that the other krogan and assortment of species had no care for the ideas of a former batarian soldier. He motioned to his group to follow him toward higher ground, but they wouldn't budge. He then turned around and saw a large projectile coming straight toward the ground. After the immediate shock, he realized that it was a large krogan heading for the group of rachni. He then saw the krogan kill one, but it wasn't enough. The rachni were closing in too fast. Fordion sprinted toward the group, jumping off rocks and fellow soldiers to gain a temporary high ground. He fired upon the rachni that were charging the krogan. He then saw that a group was trying to flank him. Fordion then grabbed his long knife that was hidden in his suit and quickly attached it to his rifle. He was then able to stab the nearby rachni and shoot any others that thought they could kill him. He then found himself near a large group of rachni and next to the krogan he had been trying to help. They were easily outnumbered 8 to 1. "Damn," he said under his breath, "this is going to take a lot of work." -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact Category:The Council Era (83 CE)